One common application of switched-mode power supplies is DC-DC converters in wireless systems, such as in access points (e.g., E-nodeBs, etc.) or mobile devices (e.g., user equipment, etc.). An efficient way to optimize the power amplifier (PA) current consumption in a wireless system across the entire output power range is the use of a DC-DC converter to provide a variable PA supply voltage to a PA. Depending on the RF output power, for example, the output voltage of the DC-DC converter to the PA is adjusted. As the output power lowers, the PA supply voltage to the PA also lowers as a result. Due to a voltage conversion from the battery voltage down to the lower PA supply voltage, the battery current is reduced. Alternatively, the DC-DC converter output voltage can be fixed based on the target RF power (average RF power), which is expected in a next period of time. This procedure is sometimes called average power tracking (APT), in which a constant voltage is supplied to the PA.
Envelope tracking DC-DC (ET DC-DC) converters or envelope tracking modulators are capable of envelope tracking to further reduce the battery current in various situations. Envelope tracking describes an approach to RF amplifier operation, for example, in which the power supply voltage applied to the power amplifier is constantly adjusted to ensure that the amplifier is operating at or close to peak efficiency for the given instantaneous output power requirements.
A feature of envelope tracking is that the supply voltage of the power amplifier is not constant. The supply voltage of the power amplifier depends on the instantaneous envelope of the modulated baseband signal or radio frequency (RF) input signal, which is input into the PA. For example, an ET DC-DC converter follows the instantaneous envelope of the RF signal, which removes the voltage headroom and further increases the system efficiency (composite efficiency of the power amplifier and the DC-DC converter). An ET DC-DC converter, for example, can reduce the battery current of a Long Term Evolution (LTE) signal by roughly 20+% at maximum output power relative to a standard DC-DC converter, which simply follows an average power or a constant power supply.